As the Wi-Fi technology develops continuously, a Wi-Fi network has been applied more widely. Wi-Fi channels used by various countries and requirements for the Wi-Fi channels may be different.
When a Wi-Fi device uses a Wi-Fi network in each country, a Wi-Fi communication requirement of a local country needs to be met. However, as the Wi-Fi technology develops rapidly, communication channels and requirements of various countries are also changing continuously. Therefore, when a channel list preset on the Wi-Fi device is not updated in a timely manner, local Wi-Fi networks in different countries may not be properly used according to the set channel list.